The White Rose
by themightymaddie1
Summary: Team RWBY is grown up. Weiss took over the family business. Blake is the head of Weisses personal police force. Yang is also Weisses police force next to Blake. Finally Ruby is her personal body guard. What will happen when Ruby and Weiss get closer after being friends and teammates for so many years. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY but enjoy. Ps. This is a white rose and a bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

Weiss's p.o.v

"You have visitors" Ruby whispered in my ear.

"Have Blake Bring them in" I replied.

She nodded her head then talked into her ear piece.

"Blake bring them in" Ruby said.

Its been about a year since I took over the business, two years since we graduated, and four years since I've had a crush on Ruby. We've come extra close since she agreed to be my personal guard/servant sorta thing i don't know what to call it but your probably thinking why did we go to become huntresses if this is were we end up well a year before we graduated we were the best that Beacon had to offer so even to this day we still get phone calls for team RWBY to be on a mission.

We've all grown up. We all just turned 26 except for Ruby she's 24.

"What's up Weiss" Nora said until Ren nudged her.

"I mean good evening Miss Schnee" she corrected.

"It's ok Nora. It's good to see you guys again" I replied.

"Anyways we came to send a message from Ozpin" Jaune said stepping from behind Pyrha.

Oh ya Jaune and Pyrha got together just like Ren and Nora a few years back.

"Alright I'll let every know when do we need to be there?" I asked.

"Three days time" Jaune replied.

"Well since your here would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked my friends of team JNPR I front of me.

I stood from my chair and motioned for Ruby to come here. She came out of the shadows from behind me.

"Call up Blake and Yang tell them we have somethings to discus" I whispered to Ruby.

Over the years Ruby has become more mature she still is the same ole Ruby just now that she has a job protecting someone she takes it more seriously and has gotten a little quieter.

"Woah Ruby your like a silent ninja!" Jaune practically yelled.

"Hey Jaune it's good to see you again" Ruby smiled.

Then talked into the ear piece.

"Blake could you tell my sister that we have a RWBY meeting later?"

"Would you like to relax, play games, ect. While we catch up?" I suggested.

"Of course" they all said in unison.

We all walked to the entertainment room where there's a huge tv, couches, pool table, foose ball table, air hockey almost anything you could think of.

Ruby followed close behind me which I liked a little more then I should.

We walked into the room to see Blake and Yang playing on the ps4 yelling at each other saying the others cheating like a bunch of 6 year olds.

Nora and Ren went to the air hockey table, while Jaune and Pyrha went to join Blake and Yang in there game. I went to sit in a chair.

"Do you need anything Weiss?" Ruby whispered to me.

"No thank you Ruby" I said and continue watch my friends have fun.

Yang p.o.v

"Alright fine you win this time Blakey but I'll get you back for this" I said to my girlfriend before giving her a kiss on the cheek then handing my sister the controller.

I looked and saw Weiss just sitting and enjoying us mess around she has a smile, she's been happier since we all have been friends especially around Ruby and ya I know she has a crush on Ruby as much as Ruby has on her.

"Damn you Blake! Why are you so good at this game!" Ruby yelled.

"Yang there's something or someone at the entrance get Blake and tell Ruby to stay close to Miss Schnee"

"Copy that on my way" I said into my ear piece.

I walked behind Blake and Ruby.

"Blake come with me we have a problem at the front entrance, Ruby stay close to Weiss be on alert" I whispered to them.

They both stood up Blake walked with me we looked at Weiss she just nodded her head and Ruby walked over to Weiss and stood to the left of the chair.

We walked out the door and rushed to the situation.

Ruby's p.o.v

Team JNPR were so consumed in there game that they didn't notice what was going on which was good.

"Ruby is Weiss ok?"

"Yes she's fine I'm standing next to her" I said into my ear piece.

"How's Yang and Blake?" I asked.

"There fine, they just got ride of the problem they should be back any minute"

"The problem has been eliminated" I whispered into Weisses ear.

"Thank you" she responded.

Blake and Yang both walked in.

"Alright it's about time for dinner if you would please follow me to the eating quarters" Weiss said as she stood from her chair.

Everyone followed her to the dinning quarters and sat down for dinner ready to discuss what's gonna happen next.

Hey guy and gals hope your enjoy stay tuned for more of The White Rose. TMM :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's p.o.v

After dinner everyone went to there separate rooms to get some rest for our journey back to beacon. I knocked on Weisses door not hearing anything so I walked in.

I heard a noise so I shot my head to where it came from. I looked over to Weisses bed and saw a lump in her bed, I walked towards it very slowly.

Once I got to the edge of the bed the lump moved and made moaning noises.

"Aaaawwwww Rubbbyy"

My face was in complete shock.

"Aaawwwwww!"

I yanked the blankets off of the bed to reveal a naked Weiss! Her Snow White face was now hinted with red.

She was so busy with what she was doing she didn't realize that the blankets were gone or that I was watching her.

And then she did.

"RUBY HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" She was pissed.

"N-not l-long" I replied

It's not that I'm grossed out by what she did it's just oh my god Weiss Schnee was yelling my name as she masturbated.

So I just did what I've been wanting to do for years. I moved her hands from her face and kissed her climbing on top of her.

We parted and she looked at me with shock.

"Weiss you don't know how long I've waited to do that and I know how long you've been waiting for that too so don't push me away" I said in all seriousness.

She didn't say anything, but she pulled my face back to hers to capture my lips in hers.

The kiss was passionate. Until Yang called over the ear piece.

"Psssstt...Ruby" Yang said.

Also Weiss could hear since the coms were all connected.

"Yes Yang" I replied.

"How's you and the ice queen" Yang asked.

"Um she can hear you and I'm kinda busy right now..." I said, but also kinda hinted.

"Oh...oooooohhhhhh I gotcha" Yang said then stopped talking.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sister" Weiss comments.

"Ya...same" I replied.

"No where were we?" Weiss asked before bring my face back down.

After a few hours of making out and talking about random stuff, Weiss finally asked.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Weiss asked.

I layed there for a second longer before using my semblance to get into my PJs quicker.

When I came back I was in black and red compression shorts and a black sports bra, showing off my stomach showing a faint an line and obviously the cloth covering my right eye.

Crawling into Weisses bed and her cuddling with me laying her head on my chest.

Hours later. Weiss's p.o.v

BANG!

Ruby shot up on to her feet.

"Ruby what are you doing?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Ssssshhhh. Wait" is all she said.

She put the ear piece in then spoke.

"Yang, Blake is that you?" She asks.

"Oh ya sorry sis" Yang said.

"What- never mind" Ruby said and took the ear piece out of her ear crawling back into bed.

"Blake and Yang huh?" I said half asleep.

"Ya, but it's all good you back to sleep now" Ruby said kissing me on the nose.

I smiled the fell back asleep.

Morning

I woke up and I fell kinda like new, its weird. Also Ruby's arm is over my face considering she's spread out across my bed sleeping like a rock. I moved her hand and put it behind my head, then just cuddled with her putting my arm over her abdomen and leg over hers.

She snorted then started talking in her sleep.

"No don't take my cookies Weiss those are mine" she mumbled.

"No! Yang she's taking my milk and cookies" she continued until she woke up.

"So I'm stealing your cookies now huh?" I asked as she awoke.

"Ya Weiss why you gotta steal my cookies (snaps fingers in Z formation) rue girl rue" she smiled.

"Because I'm that mean" I joked.

"But get dressed we leave for Vale in a few hours" I said in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am" she said as she got up and left to get dressed...


End file.
